


Classic chat

by JTTWlover



Series: Classical power series [3]
Category: Original Work, Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - Luó Guànzhōng, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en, 水浒传 - 施耐庵 | Water Margin - Shi Naian, 紅樓夢 - 曹雪芹 | Dream of the Red Chamber - Cao Xueqin
Genre: chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTTWlover/pseuds/JTTWlover
Summary: Chats between the characters of the books!





	Classic chat

_Zhuge Liang has created a chat room_

_Zhuge Liang has added Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, Sun Quan, Zhou Yu and Lu Su to the chat room_  


Zhou Yu: Wtf Liang?  
Zhuge Liang: We will use this chat, okay?  


_Zhuge Liang has changed his username to “Smarter than you all”_  


Zhou Yu: Wtf?!?  
Smarter than you all: Gonna change all the usernames.  


_Smarter than you all has changed Zhou Yu’s username to “Not so smart”, Liu Bei’s username to “Idiot”, Guan Yu’s username to “Red guy”, Zhang Fei’s username to “Drunk guy”, Zhao Yun’s username to “Pretty boy”, Cao Cao’s username to “Loser”, Xiahou Dun’s username to “Pirate”, Sun Quan’s username to “Green eyes” and Lu Su’s username to “Blond guy”_  


Not so smart: I hate you.  


_Not so smart has changed his username to “Still smart”_  


Still smart: Take that Sleeping Dragon.  


_Red guy has changed his username to “War god”_  


_Loser has changed his username to “Poet”_  


_Pirate has changed his username to “Bandanna guy”_  


_Green eyes has changed his username to “Jiangnan ruler”_  


_Blond guy has changed his username to “Venusian”_  


Still smart: What the heck Lu?  
Venusian: First thing I thought…  


_Still smart has changed Venusian’s username to “Pacifist”_

Still smart: Better than before.  
Still smart: So, anything to chat?  
Smarter than you all: Actually, no.  
Still smart: ಠ_ಠ  
Smarter than you all: See you tomorrow.  



End file.
